


Seven days of fright

by TomatoWurst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead but not dead, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mentioned Adalwolf, Self insert goofing around, Silly halloween prompt makes a silly short story, Tags are updated in chapter order, mentioned death, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoWurst/pseuds/TomatoWurst
Summary: Prompt : He was in the kitchen when I came home… except, Id watched them bury him just five weeks prior“Hey Hartmut.” The male smiled, Hartmut stopped glancing over his face.“I saw you die. I. I watched you get buried.” He quickly sputtered out.“I did, you did.”“You'll never believe this but I'm not a widow anymore.” Hartmut grinned towards his little family





	1. Day 7: Live life as in death, in love.

“Yeah I know, I know.” He groaned in frustration. “Yes Adalwolf I know. I'm not some baby any more okay?” He rubbed a hand across his face tugging at his hair. “I'm sorry.. I'm not doing alright I'm still dealing with it. Just stop treating me like a child please? I'm still an adult, I still have a kid, I'm just missing my husband.” Walking past a doorway on his way to make sure his daughter was in bed he paused. There's no way he saw what he thinks he saw, it's just his mind playing tricks. Stepping back to the doorway he stared, taking a breath and closing his eyes before opening them again. Only for the person to still be sitting there, a small smile on their, on his face. “Wolfy. Wolf, I have to go. I'll call you back soon, I promise.” He hung up, putting the phone in his pocket as he moved forward.  
“Hey Hartmut.” The male smiled, Hartmut stopped glancing over his face.  
“I saw you die. I. I watched you get buried.” He quickly sputtered out.  
“I did, you did.”  
“Albert. If it's really you. Tell me something only my husband would know.” Hartmut tried to make his voice sound hard, distant.  
“Well Cecilia is our only child, she was born male.” Albert started.  
“Our entire family knows that.”  
“You wanted more than one baby, but we're only able to get one child. The adoption center refuses to allow you to adopt another because they believe your influence has ‘damaged’ poor little ‘Chris’.” Albert continued as if the other didn't speak, adding in finger quotations when needed. “When we first got together you were so nervous about how your family would respond, and the world. But you said I love you first, under an oak tree after we spent all day laying around and messing with fake tree house designs. I didn't say I love you back until nearly a year later, you were so happy you cried.”  
“God Albert. I missed you so much. How. Why aren't you dead?” Hartmut had tears in his eyes, his voice thick.  
“So I maybe am a vampire? Turns out I was murdered by one but some fluid exchange happened and it turned me.”  
“Why did you wait so long?” Hartmut asked.  
“I didn't know I was alive, I couldn't speak or see. And then all of the sudden I heard beating, almost like drums. It was a couple of animals, that I may or may not of attacked.” Albert sounded sheepish. “But then I came home, helped Cecilia get ready for bed, and waited for you to show yourself.”  
“I really shouldn't let a vampire stay in the house with my daughter but. I'm willing to make an exception, if you're willing to be the father you were before? Well work out the kinks and story later. I just missed you so much.”  
“Dad?” They both paused when they heard a soft voice, turning they saw Cecilia.  
“Hey pumpkin, did you miss me?” Albert smiled, holding out his arms.  
“Dad! Daddy said you were dead, that I would never see you again?” Cecilia sounded excited and confused, looking between them after she ran towards her father. “I thought it was a dream, that you came back.”  
“No it wasn't sweetie, I'm right here. I promise I'll never leave you again.” Albert looked over to Hartmut, he had his phone pulled out and against his ear.  
“You'll never believe this but I'm not a widow anymore.” Hartmut grinned towards his little family, laughing at Adalwolf’s confused questions before responding. “He’s alive, well dead. He's a vampire, but he's still my husband.”


	2. Skeleton War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend of the Skeleton war.
> 
>  
> 
> “The legend of the skeleton was is one told throughout history"

The legend of the skeleton war

“The legend of the skeleton was is one told throughout history, some even say it's an old mythological tale more than anything. Some claim it's a way to promote necromancy among the youths, some say it's fake.  
But we found the books, the stones, the evidence it was real. Looking through the papers only shows how real it was.”  
Viktor turned to face his audience, a single chair is seated close but not directly behind him. Stepping out of the way he let him read the passage to himself, when he was finished he gave him a pointed look.  
“Viktor really, I don't believe this nonsense.” Vadim had a teasing tone to his voice.  
“Oh but my dear Vadim I do.” Viktor started, a wonderful gleam to his eyes. “You see. The skeleton war isn't just some made up, only in games thing. There's multiple counts of the occurrence all through history, all of which shouldn't of happened world wide unless the skeletons had their own form of life.” Pausing as he figured out how to word it all correctly he slightly made a frustrated hand shaking gesture. “Something had to happen all around the world to make all the different skeleton wars.”  
“Don't tell me it was aliens.”  
“No not this time. This time it has to be some innate ability to communicate between cryptids, a form of telepathic communication on a global scale.” Viktor was too busy rambling to notice Vadim stand. “There are so many more things out there and ways that the-” Vadim kissed the other softly, Viktor pulled away after a moment confused.  
“You were rambling, and you're cute when you get excited.” Vadim laughed as the other began to pout, a playful glow on the others face. “Fine, the skeleton war is a glorious part of history. And I bow down before thee in an apology for all those brave soldiers lost to the land of the living.”  
“Now who's the dork, come on let's grab lunch.” Viktor grinned, bookmarking the page he turned to follow the other. “Besides, it's much more likely that they have a third contributer for their communications. Vampires.” Vadim groaned as he walked out of the room, hand against his forehead in mockery. Viktor let out a laugh, snickering to himself as he turned off the light and closed the door to the study.  
“No more cryptid talk while we're eating, deal?” Vadim called towards him.  
“Fine, fine.” Viktor fondly rolled his eyes as he turned and went after him, a little skip in his step and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly terrible at keeping a schedule. I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> First day for the seven days of fright tag on Tumblr
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed this story check out my other works maybe?  
> Anyway, have a great day!


End file.
